


Tired MacCready + Shower

by idekwhatimdoin



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:36:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idekwhatimdoin/pseuds/idekwhatimdoin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long weeks work, Alex and MacCready finally get to take a shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tired MacCready + Shower

Alex couldn’t help the sigh of relief that escaped him as he stood under the spray of the shower, the warm shower he was finally able to take after a long week of trekking through the Commonwealth nonstop. Sure, there were stops to like rest and eat but none that actually had a shower that was  _ warm _ . That was almost impossible nowadays. Well, impossible is a little over selling it. More like, you needed someone who was really good with tools and engineering. Luckily, Alex was from being a combat engineer. 

He lifted his head, facing the spray as he let the water beat down on him, more than happy for the sticky, grime and dirt that had gather on his skin and hair to finally wash off.  _ One of the payoffs of being a hoarder…  _  Alex thought as he picked up the showering sponge he’d found in a store, thinking nothing more than thinking it was a thing that was squishy.  _ Everyone loves squishy things.  _  He smiled at it, letting the water soak it before he proceeded to rub it over his skin, working to get the grime and dirt that had managed to get further into his skin than just the very surface. 

It was only when he was almost spotless, well, as best he could with no soap or proper showering toiletries, that MacCready was nowhere to be found in the bathroom. He peeked out past the makeshift curtain surrounding the shower, separating it from the rest of the bathroom. He looked left and right, face turning up into a frown as he couldn’t see the sniper. 

“MacCready?” He listened, getting no response in return.  _ What’s he doing? _ “MacCready?” He got a grunt in response, before his eyes caught a shape shifting around in the room, approaching the entrance of the bathroom. Alex couldn’t help but tilt his head at how exhausted MacCready looked, head hung and shoulders slack as he wandered around. He could see that the male had shed his hat and jacket, along with the coil of bullets that were always wrapped around MacCready’s thigh. Alex smiled as MacCready shed the rest of his clothes, trudging into the shower with Alex’s help.

“You seem tired.” Alex stated as he grabbed the sponge once more, turning around to have to hold in a snicker at the scene.  MacCready stood under the shower head, the direct spray of the water flattening his hair down onto forehead, either falling forwards or backwards under the pressure. MacCready looked up through half-lidded eyes, hearing the snicker that Alex had tried to hold back. 

“What’s so funny?” He asked in a slow and tired voice, shoulders drooping forwards. 

“You.”  _ You’re so cute MacCready. _ And Alex had him all to himself.


End file.
